


Ignoscentia Acceptio

by Sunset Days (DreamyRequiem)



Series: Tumblr drabbles [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Tales of Xillia, Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, M/M, one-sided relationship(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyRequiem/pseuds/Sunset%20Days
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't accept your forgiveness.</p><p>Drabble Request from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignoscentia Acceptio

Jude’s entire frame shook.

He clung desperately to Luke’s body as the older male coughed and cringed in pain. Oh, nononono, this couldn’t be happening–Jude stared down at his hand, which was still wrapped around the dagger stuck in Luke’s belly. Luke’s blood was warm against his hand.

Oh gods.

Oh gods and stars, he’d done this. He’d been the one to drive the dagger into Luke’s stomach, to twist it until he bled without stopping. No, no…His call for Leia got stuck in his throat. She couldn’t come. The barrier prevented that.

“Jude…”

His head snapped up. Luke was–Luke was still alive. He needed…he needed to get an elixir out–

“Jude, stop.”

–He stopped.

Luke looked up at him with foggy emerald eyes that shone with both acceptance and…forgiveness. “I…Jude no matter what…This…was not your fault…okay? You had…no choice…” Blood as red as Luke’s hair spilled from his mouth as he spoke.

Not Jude’s fault? No choice?

That…wasn’t true. He had a choice. He’d screwed up and made the wrong one and now Luke was paying the price. That meant without a doubt that it was his fault. His shoulders shook as tears slid down his face.

“N…no cryi…ng…Yo…u…can make…it…Ju…”

Luke’s voice went silent.

His body was still.

Jude pressed a kiss to Luke’s lips before pulling back, begging the Lord to breath in a couple short breaths of his own.

He didn’t.  


The Elixir in his free hand slipped from his fingers and clinked against the ground. His shoulders shuddered and a fog of purple and red clouded his vision–  


  
_You might’ve forgiven him_

_but he hasn’t forgiven himself._

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover drabble between Tales of Xillia, Tales of the Abyss, and Fire Emblem: Awakening.


End file.
